The power requirement of an elevator system changes with the operational status of the elevator system. For example, the elevator system may have different power requirements depending on whether the elevator car is idle, the elevator car is running, the elevator door is cycling, etc. Certain operations cause a peak or increase in the power requirement of the elevator system, such and lifting the brake with a pick current and opening the elevator car door. In both cases the time the increased power is needed is about 2 seconds. The increased power requirement may exceed 150% of the power needed while the elevator is running Existing power supplies are designed to cover the peak requirements, which is not cost effective and not space effective.